¿Cómo decirte adiós amigo?
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Tu mejor amigo murió, ¿Qué haces?... Yo diría, no lamentarte. "Shun, tú también lo apreciabas"/"¡ERA COMO MI HERMANO QUÉ CREES, FUE CULPA MÍA QUE ÉL MURIERA!, perdón"... Si ya sé mal summary pero por favor: 1.-Pasen, 2.-Lean y 3.-Comenten. ¡PLIZ!
1. El día en que todo cambió

_Principalmente digo, ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia sí._

_**¿Cómo decirte adiós amigo?**_

"**El día parecía normal al inicio, que nada iba a pasar, todo estaba tranquilo, excepto en ese momento. Las nubes negras llenaron el cielo y empezó a llover, cuándo, cuando él se fue. Solamente estaban dos espectadores y su asesino, pero… Sus espectadores fueron los que más sufrieron, **_**"Murió en mis manos"**_**, no paraba de repetirse arrepentido su mejor amigo, **_**"Murió con una sonrisa en la cara, ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¡¿Por qué no tuve que ser yo el que muriera?"**_**. Fueron caminando hasta el cementerio, sus amigos y sus padres, todo el funeral fue llanto. Cuando terminó el funeral su amigo fue el único que no se fue de ese lugar, le dolía dejar a su amigo, él mismo le pidió a los padres de su amigo escribirle algo en la lápida, más bien, le dio la idea de que cada uno de sus amigos y ellos, claro, al ser sus padres, le escribieran algo para colocárselo a la lápida, una despedida, o un hasta pronto.**

"_Nuestro pequeño Daniel, te extrañaremos siempre, has sido nuestro único hijo por un pequeño accidente, me gustaría bastante que hubieras podido vivir tu vida feliz y completa, cuanto hubiéramos deseado verte recibiendo tu diploma… Siempre creciste a tu ritmo sin perder el más pequeño gramo de alegría que siempre tuviste. Dan, te extrañaremos siempre tus padres."_

"_Mi querido Dan, no sabes cuánto lloré, pero por lo menos sé que siempre estarás conmigo, eso fue lo que me dijiste. Te quiere tu amor Mirra."_

"_Dan, amigo mío, gracias, gracias por siempre estar allí para mí como un hermano mayor, has sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre, y gracias por los recuerdos. Hasta siempre, tus amigos Marucho y Jake."_

"_Daniel Kuso, buen amigo nuestro que has sido, gracias por ayudarnos siempre en lo que necesitábamos, gracias por estar allí para nosotros siempre. Te veremos dentro de unos años, tus amigos Billy, Julie, Ace, Alice, Fabia, Klaus, Ren y todos los Bakugan._

"_Dan, nunca olvidaré los momentos que pasamos juntos, a pesar de pelear, quiero que siempre sepas que eres un gran amigo y que te llegué a apreciar mucho. Hasta siempre, mi querido amigo, te extrañará, Runo._

"_Dan… Sé que yo soy el menos indicado para hablar, creo que esto va a ser un testamento pero… Dan… Quiero que sepas que has sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre, jamás me olvidaré de todo lo que pasamos juntos, nuestro inicio, nuestra despedida, nuestro reencuentro, nuestra amistad, nuestras peleas, todo… Quiero que sepas que… Aunque no lo haya demostrado, eres mi mejor amigo desde siempre, siempre te he tenido mucho respeto, siempre has sido como un hermano menor para mí, no sabes cuánto hubiera deseado estar en tu lugar, que tu vivieras tu vida ya que merecías vivirla, y yo no merecía continuar con la mía… Dan quiero que sepas… Que aunque no estés aquí… Jamás te olvidaré amigo mío. Hasta siempre, jamás te olvidaré amigo mío, tu amigo y casi hermano, Shun Kazami."_

**Seguía lloviendo y él se encontraba sin paraguas en el cementerio solo, o al menos eso pensaba, no volvió a ser el mismo desde que su amigo murió, no podía vivir tranquilo con el remordimiento de que su mejor amigo casi como hermano había muerto en sus manos.**

**-¿Por qué, por qué tuviste que morir Dan?-Dijo mirando la lápida de su amigo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, tenía la mirada opaca y sin vida-¿Por qué tú?, merecías vivir tu vida tranquilo, pero… Él se apareció, era para mí, y tú te metiste en medio, yo merecía morir y tú no, ¡¿Por qué sacrificar tu vida por mí Dan?**

"_Flashback:"_

_-¡Morirás hoy Kazami!-Decía cierto peliblanco Gundaliano-¡Ni siquiera tú mereces vivir, el cargo de rey de Gundalia era mío y solo mío, de nadie más, vas a morir mucho peor que Hinomoto Kazami, ¿Me escuchaste bien?_

_En el suelo se encontraba cierto pelinegro todo herido, casi a punto de morir, detrás de él, inconsciente estaba un muchacho pelimarrón._

_-Mátame, no me importa… Pero eso no cambiará nada, si yo muero… Dejaría a Ren con el cargo de rey de Gundalia-Dijo el pelinegro con una de las pocas sonrisas que llegaba a dar en ese momento, su vista se nublaba y cada vez estaba más débil, estaba muriendo poco a poco._

_-¡¿CÓMO PODEMOS SER DE LA MISMA ESPECIE, CÓMO ME PUEDO CREER QUE ERES SOBRINO DE BARODIUS?-Gritó ya molesto el peliblanco, como acto seguido, sacó una pistola Taurus Millennium-¡VAS A MORIR KAZAMI!_

_-"Adiós amigos, adiós Dan… Y adiós… Mi querida Runo"_

"_Shun POV:"_

_Lo último que recuerdo, es que vi un rastro de sangre proveniente de… Dan… Anubias le disparó a Dan en lugar de a mí porque… Dan se puso en medio del disparo, Dan cayó al suelo y lo sujeté, por eso digo que Dan murió en mis manos. Mi vista se nubló cuando vi a Dan sonreírme, él era mi mejor amigo y también era como mi hermano menor. Pero… Apareció Runo…_

_-¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!-Gritó desesperada y llorando al acercarse a nosotros dos-¡DAN AGUANTA POR FAVOR!_

_-Dan…-Dije llorando sujetándolo, yo estaba cubierto de sangre y no lo podía soltar._

_-Sh-Shun… Cui-cuida… D-de los de-más… Sh-Shun… A-a par-tir de hoy… E-e-res… E-el… Lí-der… D-de los… Pe-pelea-dores…-Dijo débil pero sonriendo como solo él lo hacía, no podía morir… No podía dejarme, él era como el único familiar que tenía._

_-Dan, yo no…-Estaba llorando aún más._

_-Sh-Shun… T-te lo… S-supli-co… E-eres el… El ú-único que… Que pue-puede to-tomar el… Car-cargo… Po-por fa-vor… Sh-Shun…-Dijo haciendo la señal que siempre hacía cuando hacíamos una promesa._

_-Y-yo… Yo lo… L-lo acepto… Dan…-Dije correspondiéndole a la señal-¡Pero resiste Dan!_

_-L-lo sien-siento… Sh-Shun pe-pero… N-no puedo… Ru-Runo… Lo siento… Sh-Shun… Ya sa-sabes… L-lo q-que… Ha-blamos…-Dijo llorando-Chi-cos… Dí-díganle a… Mi-Mirra que… Que yo la… A-amo…-Dijo para luego irse para siempre._

_-Dan… ¡Dan, Dan, Dan!... ¡DAAAAAAANNNNN!-Gritamos Runo y yo llorando._

_De allí… Ya no quiero recordar nada más, me vengué de Anubias por matar a mi casi hermano, acabé con su maldita vida, me llené de ira y Runo se veía asustada… Me siento demasiado arrepentido por no poder ayudar a Dan, ya no quiero seguir recordando lo que pasó._

"_Fin del Flashback/Fin POV:"_

** Shun:-Cae al suelo de rodillas llorando-¡Nunca debí haberte metido en esto Dan, perdóname!**

** Bakugan Pyrus:-En el hombro del muchacho-Shun cálmate.**

** Shun:-Sentándose en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos-Fue mi culpa Drago, fue mi culpa que muriese-Cae acostado boca arriba sobre el suelo.**

** Drago: De-deberíamos… Irnos…**

** Shun:-Asiente, se levanta del suelo y empieza a caminar desanimado.**

**Empieza caminar sin rumbo alguno, dejó que su inconsciente controlara su cuerpo pues no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie. Fue entonces cuando sin darse cuenta, terminó en el parque, el lugar donde se conocieron los tres, él, Dan y Runo. Miró hacia la fuente del parque, allí fue donde empezaron a jugar y conocieron a Runo.**

"_Shun POV:"_

_Desde que la vi por primera vez, me enamoré de ella… No paraba de toparme con ella cuando era pequeño así que me fui acostumbrando hasta que un día, me día cuenta de que ella, Dan y yo éramos vecinos, pero claro, cuando me di cuenta nos hicimos muy buenos amigos._

"_Flashback:"_

_Mi casa se encontraba detrás de la de ella y como en su cuarto había un balcón y ella se la pasaba ahí y como en mi edificio por la parte de atrás estaban las escaleras de emergencia, nos veíamos en la noche para hablar y cuando estuviéramos tristes, siempre sabíamos donde se encontraba el otro así que nos veíamos en la parte trasera de nuestras casas._

_-Hola Shun, ¿Cómo estás?-Me preguntó con la misma sonrisa de siempre desde su balcón._

_-Bien-Le dije un poco molesto desde las escaleras._

_-Se nota que no estás de muy buen humor, ¿Qué ocurre?-Me dijo preocupada._

_-Me pelee con mi hermana._

_-¿Con Chan?_

_-Sí, es que… Bueno… Quiero mucho a mi hermana y todo pero… Me gustaría que dejara de entrometerse en mi vida._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?_

_-Bueno, me pelee con un niño en la escuela, apareció Dan para "Calmarme" y bueno… Ya sabes cómo terminan las cosas, Chan se apareció, le dije muchas cosas y salió corriendo. No me quiere hablar y es difícil compartir cuarto con ella después de lo que pasó._

_-Discúlpate, es tu hermana y… Se preocupa por ti-Yo también me preocuparía bastante si estuvieras a… ¿Hi?-Paró de hablar porque vio que yo aún estaba herido-¡Shun estás herido!_

_-Cálmate no es nada-Dije limpiándome sangre que tenía saliendo de mi boca-Te lo juro no es nada._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Hmp…-Asiento._

_-Lo siento Shun me tengo que ir, ¿Bien?, hasta mañana-Se despide de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla para luego irse._

"_Fin del Flashback:"_

**Seguí caminando desanimadamente hasta detenerme a las afueras de la ciudad, allí me topé con ella después de que lanzáramos nuestros Bakugan al cielo. Cuando tuve trece y me tuve que despedir de Skyress fue lo más doloroso de mi vida, ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, podía quedarme en Wardington y dejar de vivir con mi abuelo, podía estar con mis amigos pero… También me iba a estar desanimando al no estar con Skyress. Nunca llegué a aceptar la amistad de Runo excepto cuando me iba de Wardington otra vez.**

"_Flashback/Fin POV:"_

_Era de noche, todo estaba tranquilo y un muchacho pelinegro de ojos ámbar se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad con una mochila en mano, el muchacho tenía una mirada opaca, era el segundo mejor peleador en el mundo, un gran estudiante, era muy serio y reservado, tenía muchos amigos pero no era feliz. Tenía todo excepto familia y felicidad. Se encontraba caminando con paso decidido para abandonar aquella ciudad que le hizo infeliz, desde hace meses sus amigos lo veían más serio de lo normal y cierta peliazul era quien más lo notó y ya que lo conocía desde hace ya bastante tiempo, decidió parar lo que intentaba hacer. Shun Kazami no se sentía cómodo en su forma humana sin llegar a contarle a sus amigos, irónicamente los únicos que lo sabían eran los Bakugan, Klaus y su "amiga" Runo._

_-¡Yamete!-Le dijo desesperada su "amiga" peliazul-Yamete, Shun._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Runo?-Le preguntó sin siquiera mirarla, le tenía desprecio a esa chica._

_-Shun… ¡Sé que estás molesto, todos lo estamos pero... Pero no es motivo para que nos dejes, no puedes dejarme por favor!... Shun, yo no sé cómo vivir sin ti, eres mi mejor amigo y… ¡Y tienes que saber que yo te!...-No terminó de hablar pero estaba totalmente desesperada y triste, estaba llorando._

_-Runo… Ya lo he decidido y no me echaré para atrás, regresaré a Gundalia lo quieras o no-Le dijo serio sin siquiera voltear a mirarla todavía._

_-Shun, yo… ¡No quiero que me dejes, por favor!... Shun, sé que estás molesto y yo… Yo… ¡Shun yo te acompañaré a Gundalia, te ayudaré a pelear contra Neathia. No me importa que me cambien mi querido atributo Haos porque yo haría lo que sea para estar a tu lado!... ¡PERO POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!-Le gritó llorando._

_-Hmp…-Rió divertido-En verdad que lo comprobé-Voltea a verle sonriendo con el seño fruncido-Los humanos son, patéticos-Empezó a caminar hacia adelante sin volver a dirigirle la mirada a su "amiga."_

_-¡YAMETE, NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR!-Le dijo corriendo hacia él y llorando aún más cuando se detiene a mitad del camino-¡SI TE VAS GRITARÉ, SALDRÉ CORRIENDO Y SE LO DIRÉ A TO!...-El chico se paró detrás de ella muy rápido con unas pequeñas lágrimas que ella no notó que él estaba soltando._

_-Runo…_

_-¿Huh?... Sh-Shun…-Dijo sonrojada y todavía llorando._

_-Arigatou… Runo…-Dijo para luego pararse en frente de ella y darle un beso en la frente para después dejarla inconsciente todavía llorando, dejándola en su casa y luego para él irse._

_-Shun-kun…-Susurró en sueños llorando, pero ya era tarde, él ya se había ido y ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo._

_Al día siguiente o lo que parecía, el sol se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de la chica peliazul, ella abría lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con que había soñado eso otra vez. ¿Cómo no pudo detenerle, cómo no pudo ser tan fuerte para detenerle y decirle que se quedara, por qué tuvo que ser tan débil como para llorar en lugar de hacer algo por él?, simplemente lloró y no hizo nada más._

"_**Fin del Flashback/Runo POV:"**_

**Otra vez soñé con esa noche, la noche en que no pude hacer nada más que llorar por mi amigo. Me le declaré y él lo tomó como una broma, Shun es un valiente ninja y yo solo su vecina, ¿Cómo no pude haberle convencido para que me dejara ir con él?, Shun…**

"_**Fin POV:"**_

**-**_**"Runo"**_**-Le llamó su madre-**_**"Ven baja, tu amigo Shun ya te está esperando afuera"**_

**-Voy mamá-Le dijo, se levantó de su cama, la acomodó rápido, se asió, se peinó dejándose el cabello suelto, se vistió y bajó por las escaleras de su casa.**

**Al bajar, se encontró con cierto pelinegro de ojos ámbar que siempre aparecía en sus sueños. Él estaba vestido con una chaqueta verde manga larga con las mangas blancas, una camiseta negra, pantalones negros y zapato blancos con verdes. Ella estaba vestida con una chaqueta manga larga de color blanca, una blusa naranja, una falda también blanca y unas sandalias amarillas. Ambos salieron de la casa de la chica y el pelinegro notó que ella estaba un poco (Muy) distraída.**

** Shun: Runo… ¿Qué te ocurre?**

** Runo:-Desanimada-Es que… ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?-A lo que él le sonrió y asintió-Bueno, es que… Desde que te fuiste después de que lanzáramos a nuestros Bakugan al cielo… He tenido sueños de esa noche, de ese momento… Y del como no pude hacer nada para detenerte-Dijo llorando.**

** Shun:-Serio-Hey he regresado, no te pongas así-Ella dirige la mirada hacia su amigo y él le dice sonriendo-Después de todo, no me gusta para nada verte llorar.**

**Runo abraza el brazo de Shun y ambos siguieron caminando, tenían una agenda apretada pero ambos lo cumplirían juntos, despedirse de un amigo para siempre, iniciar su nuevo amor y cuidar de su nueva **_**"Familia"**__**."**_

_Bueno hasta acá, déjenme reviews pliz. Sé que es una combinación rara pero, tengo mucha imaginación "¿Familia?", será que Runo está…_


	2. El Llanto de un Alma Desesperada

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, eso es todo lo que diré**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: El llanto de un alma desesperada…<strong>_

Empezó a caminar hacia su casa con la mochila colgada de lado y las manos en los bolsillos, todo el mundo le saludaba pero él ni siquiera se molestaba en devolverles los saludos. Lo saludaban, y dejaban de molestarlo. No tenía ánimos para hablar, ni para caminar, ni para seguir vivo. Simplemente no era el mismo de siempre. Lo único que le mantenía vivo era pensar en esa sonrisa fácil de su amigo. Pero ya no la pondrá más…

Ya no volvería a sonreírle…

… Ya no volvería a burlarse de él por los sentimientos que tenía hacia Runo…

… Ya no volvería a llamarle niñito ninja emo…

… Simplemente… Dan ya no volvería a vivir…

-Oye Shun…-Miró por sobre su hombro a la persona que le llamaba, era Soon entregándole un libro-Se te quedó esto en el salón, y Salomón me pidió que te lo entregara-Salomón era amigo de él y de Dan, ambos eran buenos amigos de pequeños.

Y no solo era su mejor amigo, era también el novio de Soon. Tomó el libro sonriendo, aunque falsamente-Gracias –

Luego se marchó. Sonrió falsamente, es verdad, pero siempre le salieron las sonrisas falsas. Suspiró abriendo la puerta de su apartamento-Tadaima…-Dijo. Aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué, no había nadie. Y todos los días de ese mismo mes Dan se enfermaba y no iba a la escuela, en ese momento no había nadie que le recibiera.

-Okairi nasai…-Bueno, solo tres personas.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó, dejó caer su mochila causando que su camisa – ligeramente abierta como siempre – se ladeara hacia un lado, y se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Suspiró de nuevo, la casa se sentía tan sola desde hace tres meses. Entrecerró los ojos mirando por la ventana_… Lloverá…_ Pensó con nostalgia, odiaba la lluvia. Siempre que llovía, le recordaba a las personas que perdió: Su padre, su madre, su abuela, su abuelo, y ahora… Dan…

-Shun… Tranquilo…-Le decía su amigo Taylean.

Se derrumbó en el sofá mirando el techo, no quería escuchar a los tres Bakugan que estaban con él. No quería escuchar a Skyress decirle que no se culpara. No quería escuchar a Taylean decirle que se quedara tranquilo. No quería escuchar a Drago decirle que Dan no quisiera verle de esa forma. Simplemente no quería seguir vivo… _Nunca más_… Pensaba con una mirada triste. Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente, le llegó a la mente la escena de Anubias apuntándole aún con la pistola mientras que él tenía en brazos el cadáver de Dan. Abrió los ojos de golpe frunciendo el seño y tomó uno de los cojines del sillón lanzándolo con furia. Simplemente no lo soportaba, no soportaba para nada el que su amigo… No… Su hermano, estuviese muerto…

Se sentó de nuevo apretando los puños y los dientes con furia bajando la cabeza, quería llorar, pero no podía, no con su orgullo. _¡Al diablo con el orgullo!_… pensaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza y varias lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos ámbares. Los abrió de nuevo y, codos sobre las rodillas, miró sus manos que temblaban ligeramente con los dedos curvados ligeramente hacia arriba. Escondió el rostro entre las manos mientras seguía llorando, si seguía así… No lo soportaría más… _¿Por qué me dejaste… Por qué Dan…?_. Se quedó en esa posición por un rato, pero el sonido del timbre le sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Con pesadez y una mirada perdida, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola, pero abrió los ojos ligeramente por la sorpresa. Allí, frente a él, estaba Runo…

-Hola…-Le dijo la ojiverde sonriendo levemente.

Él solo asintió asiéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a Runo-Ammm… Escuché que estabas más serio que de costumbre…-Le dijo sonriendo levemente, pero él se quedó callado.

Lo miró más callado que de costumbre, y se acercó a él colocándole la mano en la mejilla-Shun… Dime lo que sea… Por favor… Siquiera habla…-Dijo llorando levemente-Por favor… Háblame Shun… –

-Lo siento…-Susurró dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la peliceleste-Lo siento mucho… –

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –

-Por… Haberlo dejado… Morir… –

Le miró con nostalgia-No fue tu culpa…-Acarició lentamente sus cabellos azabaches-… Y jamás lo será… –

Shun se separó de Runo y la miró a los ojos, ella parecía más tranquila que él, como si nada hubiera pasado-¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? –

-Porque hay que estarlo… Shun… Tengo algo que decirte, y es importante…-Le toma de la mano-Yo… Estoy embarazada… –

-Demo… El otro día… –

_**.-.**_

_Runo abraza el brazo de Shun y ambos siguieron caminando, tenían una agenda apretada pero ambos lo cumplirían juntos, despedirse de un amigo para siempre, iniciar su nuevo amor y cuidar de su nueva __"Familia"__._

_**.**_

_Vaya cita la que tuvieron, pero terminó y la peliceleste quería comprobar algo-¿Estás segura?-Le preguntó Shun._

_-Sí-Le sonrió-Estoy segura-Shun asintió y ambos entraron a la farmacia, se acercaron al mostrador y Runo le dijo al muchacho tras de él-Disculpa…-El chico le miró, parecía tener su misma edad-¿Me podrías… Dar tres… Tres test de embarazo? –_

_El muchacho le miró y sonrió de la misma forma que Daniel solía hacerlo-De acuerdo, pero…-Miró a Shun-La próxima vez ten más cuidado con tu novia y usen condón –_

_-¡Cállate ma(censurado)! –_

_Runo rió silenciosamente y tomó la bolsa con los test de embarazo-Vámonos Shun –_

_Ambos salieron de la farmacia y se dirigieron a la casa del pelinegro, Runo corrió al baño y se encerró en él, mientras que Shun la esperaba en la puerta del baño-¿Y bien? –_

_No se escuchó nada, eso hizo que se preocupara-¿Runo? –_

_Otra vez, nada se escuchó, y él se preocupó aún más-¡Runo!-Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero ésta se abrió de repente y de ella salió Runo que se abalanzó sobre él llorando y diciéndole…_

_-No estoy embarazada –_

_Shun quedó desconcertado y correspondió al abrazo sonriendo levemente-Me alegra, aunque…-Se separa de ella con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro arqueando una ceja-No me molestaría tener un hijo contigo –_

_Sonrió levemente y se sonrojó dándole un beso en los labios…_

_**.-.**_

-Lo estoy Shun, y mis padres lo aprobaron…-Le dijo ella besándole en los labios. Shun se separó de ella, desconcertándola-¿Qué ocurre? –

-No puedo…-Dijo cabizbajo con el cabello proyectando sombras sobre sus ojos-No lo merezco… Después de lo que causé… –

_**.-.**_

_Fueron caminando hasta cierto lugar que hizo que el peleador Ventus se tensara, aunque ella le colocó la mano en la mejilla para que se calmara-Tranquilo… Todo está bien… –_

_Ambos entraron a esas grandes extensiones de tierra caminando mientras veían los pequeños monumentos grabados-"Ha sido mi culpa"-Pensaba cabizbajo._

_-Shun, tranquilo… –_

_Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz angelical de su Runo, él solo asintió y ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una lápida en específico-"Daniel "Dan" Kuso"-Leyó mentalmente apretando los puños-En ese momento me sentía impotente –_

_-¿Eh? –_

_Notó cómo caía al suelo de rodillas llorando-Lo lamento –_

_**.-.**_

-No… No lo merezco después de lo que causé –

-Shun…-Posó su mano sobre su hombro-Shun, tú también lo apreciabas –

-¡ERA COMO MI HERMANO QUÉ CREES, FUE CULPA MÍA QUE ÉL MURIERA!-Al verla llorando por haberle gritado, le dijo:-Perdón… –

-No importa-Lo abrazó por la espalda-Shun… Dan no hubiese querido que te pusieras así, él hubiese querido que continuaras con tu vida sin remordimientos… Te lo juro… Así lo hubiese querido… –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Solo lo sé –

Shun sonrió un poco y se giró sobre sus talones para darle un tierno beso en los labios-Eres maravillosa, ¿Lo sabes?-Le preguntó cuando se separaron.

-Sí… Pero solo por ti –

-Te amo Runo… –

-Y yo a ti… Shun… –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Principalmente aclararé algo, los que vean Naruto se darán cuenta de la despedida entre Shun y Runo (¿Saben a lo que me refiero?), bueno, eso lo puse porque un amigo me lo sugirió, yo en el momento en que escribía este fic no veía Naruto, así que no digan que me copié porque eso me lo sugirió un amigo, luego fue que yo me enteré de que era parte de Naruto. Es solo para aclarar.<strong>_

_**Como sea, ahora solo falta el epílogo, espero que les haya gustado, bye, besos, espero que se encuentren prefectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_


End file.
